


Random Tumblr Fanfic Prompts

by inceptiondreamer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inceptiondreamer/pseuds/inceptiondreamer
Summary: These are random prompts that I will be doing between Stan Pines/Reader that will range from fluffy to possibly borderline sexy. So I hope you enjoy them!





	1. "I hope you like scary movies!"

It was Halloween, and you were cuddled up in Stan’s chair with a blanket and a cup of coffee, in your comfiest pajamas. You and Stan had the house to yourselves for the night as Ford was off doing who knows what. But then again it was Halloween after all. Stan was in the other room doing something and it felt like it had been forever since you had sat down to wait on him to come back. He soon came out of the bedroom wearing his usual white wife beater and boxers, and smiled at you. You smiled at him and took a sip of your coffee. 

“So what are you up to?” you say suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow at him. _“I hope you like scary movies!”_ he asked you excitedly, holding up some scary movies he had hiding behind his back and you brightened up and nodded at him. “Of course I love scary movies! Especially if popcorn and soda is involved. And you snuggled up next to me, of course.” He chuckled and scratched his neck in mock embarrassment, a light pink tinge on his cheeks. “I’ll get one of the movies put in if you’ll make popcorn and grab some sodas.” You say to him, finishing off your coffee, and he nods and hands you one, putting the others on top of the television for later. You pop one in the player and he is soon back with popcorn. You hit play on the movie and snuggle up in the chair next to him, your head on his chest and his arm around you, and that is how you two spend the rest of your Halloween night.


	2. "I can't sleep without you here"

_“I can’t sleep without you here…”_ he muttered, and you felt your breath catch in your throat. You two had been an item for quite some time now, for two months to be exact. You hadn’t thought much of the sudden clinginess he had been showing the past couple of weeks, but now with this confession, it made sense. It felt like this was just a step away from him basically saying he loved you, and you knew you felt the same way. “I…” you started, and he tensed, probably thinking the worst was about to happen. “Stanley, I can’t sleep very well without you either, to be honest. I haven’t felt this way with anyone else, and I don’t think I ever will.” 

That made him brighten up some, and your cheeks flushed. You wanted to be with him for as long as he was still around, and he obviously felt the same way. “So you’ll come and live with me?” he said hopefully, and you answered him by wrapping your arms around him and burying your face into his neck, which caused him to sigh and relax against you. “I love you, Stan Pines.” you mumbled into his neck and you felt him turn his head and smile into your hair. “I love you too, kitten.” he mumbled, breathing deeply of you. Now you couldn’t wait to go back to your apartment and bring all of your stuff here, or at least what little you had, since you didn’t really own much. You were definitely very excited to start this next chapter in your lives, and you knew he couldn’t wait either.


	3. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this one ended up being really crappy. I was having trouble coming up with much of a story when it came to this prompt, so bare with me guys.

_“Do you wanna get out of here?”_ you asked suddenly of Stan and he chuckled. You two had gone out to a club of all places to get a change of scenery but after a couple of hours and quite a few drinks (both of you had quite a bit to drink), you were feeling a bit turned on, so to speak. It seemed like Stan could tell you were ready to get out of there too because he has a look on his face that was telling you everything you needed to know, and you were sure your facial expressions looked a lot the same. Plus, after the first couple of drinks, you had pulled him out to the dance floor, face flushed and feeling confident, and had been dancing up on him in a risqué way that you were surprised he had not said anything sooner about wanting to get out of there and take you home. 

But now here you two were, sitting a table and definitely starting to feel more and more like getting out of there was a very good idea, especially since he kept giving you once overs, and both of you had a few more drinks, and it made you want each other more. After a few moments of silence, Stan smirked at you had stood up. “So what was that about getting out of here?” he slurred. You giggled, your whole face flushed, and you two got out of there as quickly as possible (and there was stumbling involved) to go have some of the most interesting car sex ever.


	4. "I tried to surprise you, but I spilled your coffee on the way over..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one ended up being as crappy as the last one, so please forgive my poor writing, haha.

There was a knock at your door on Saturday morning, at about 8:30 am (aka too early for you to even be alive to the world). When you open the door you get a big grin on your face as you see Stanley Pines standing there with two cups of coffee, and he’s red in the face. When you see why, you giggle. “I tried to surprise you, but I spilled your coffee on the way over…” and he gestured to his shirt. You bit your lip and stepped aside wordlessly, inviting him in. “It’s okay,” you say to him as he steps inside. “It was the thought that counted. Here, let me clean you up.” He gave a quick thanks and set the two (well more like one and a quarter) cups of coffee down. 

You go to get a napkin and bring it back, then proceed to start dabbing at his shirt with it. His breath hitches, and your eyes dart up to his face and back down to his shirt quickly, a smile twitching at the corners of your mouth. After a minute you stop dabbing. “There, I did the best I could, but if you want I can put your shirt in the washing machine. You’ll just have to take it off, obviously.” He smirked at you and proceeded to take his shirt off, showing he is definitely okay with that. You take it and go put it in the wash with some of your stuff. When you come back, you tell him that you know plenty of ways you can distract him until his shirt is down and he smirks. “Oh really?” he says and you nod. “Let’s go to the bedroom and I’ll show you…”


	5. "I can't remember the last time I was this happy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't do too many more of these prompts, I'm starting to get burned out. So don't expect more than maybe one or two more of these. I just wanted to give everyone a PSA.

_"I can’t remember the last time I was this happy…”_ you thought as you did your house work that day because your boyfriend was coming over later. It was the first day you had off of work in a long time, and you were thinking about your boyfriend Stanley Pines, whom you had been dating for a few months. He was the only man that had made you this happy for this long (and you were always so very excited to get to clean the house in preparation of him coming), and you hoped that this relationship was going to last for a long time. He tried to woo/impress/etc you anytime he saw you, he tried to take you out at least once a week on a nice date, and he was just an all-around amazing and wonderful guy (and the sex was definitely not half bad, either. He was experienced and knew how to make you come). 

You knew this was going to be a serious relationship that would last a long time because you were starting to fall in love with you and you hoped that he was starting to fall in love with you too. Otherwise, why would he have stuck around? It couldn’t be because he was just bored and such, because he didn’t seem like that kind of guy anyway. But regardless of what you thought, you still had not been this happy in such a long time that you didn’t mind if it didn’t last forever (but it would be better if this relationship did last a very long time).


	6. Shh I think I hear something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since this is probably going to be my last one I decided to blatantly write in sexual stuff, haha.

You and Stan Pines were in his office at the Mystery Shack (it had proven to be a slow day), and he was groaning with pleasure as you were giving him the blow job of his life at that moment. He didn’t seem to care that people might hear (people like Wendy and Soos), and you were getting so turned on by his groans that you weren’t trying to shush him in the least. In fact, you were occasionally letting out groans of pleasure at his groans every once in a while. His hands were tangled in your hair and your hands were gripping at his pants legs, which you hadn’t bothered to necessarily pull down all the way (just enough to expose him to you). 

Every once in a while you looked up at him with pleasure clouding your eyes to see him biting his lip or smirking down at you, his eyelids drooping as he started to get close. Then suddenly he tensed and you stopped. “What’s wrong?” you say, and he says _“Shh, I think I hear something.”_ You growled with frustration as you heard footsteps approaching the office. Of course right when he was about to come. He quickly pulled up his pants and you got up off your knees as Wendy knocked on the door. “Uh hey Mr. Pines, there’s a group here ready for a tour.” she called. “Okay be right there, Wendy.” he called, trying to compose himself before he went out there. “Sorry, toots, I guess we’ll have to continue this at a later date.” He gave you a quick kiss, and you told him that you would definitely like to finish this later.


End file.
